Longest Month Ever Lived
by edwardbellacullen13
Summary: What happens when two young teens who like each other go on a month long trip with no parents? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey peeps wazup? This is edwardbellacullen13 here. Here is my second TDI story. This is not a sequel to my first story, that will be made later. This is about the month of vacation the campers have before school begins again. Read and review!**

It was no surprise that Owen had won the $100,000, everyone had been expecting it. So, Owen was paid his money and all the campers were sent home one by one. Some good-byes were harder than others. Gwen didn't want Trent to leave, but he had promised he would visit her whenever possible. Geoff and Bridgette decided that they would try to move closer to each other, so they could continue their relationship. But in my opinion, the hardest good-bye was for Duncan, who hadn't wanted to let his precious princess go. He tried to say good-bye, but Courtney had made sure to leave before he got a chance. Courtney did this because she was afraid to admit how much she would truly miss him. So Duncan left for home, completely heartbroken. But don't fear for the young couple, there is more to their story.

Duncan was never a really perceptive person, so he never realized he had been Courtney's next door neighbor for the past 2 years. Courtney, on the other hand, had never realized it because Duncan hadn't ever been home much (due to being in juvie). So I ask those who are reading this, what will happen next? Only I know the answer, so prepare for emotional turmoil.

Courtney arrived home first, but she felt empty, not that she would admit this to anyone. She missed her delinquent, his laugh, his personality, and of course his suave demeanor (yeah right). Her parents weren't there to welcome her home (her parents were both big scale lawyers, who often traveled a lot). Basically, Courtney had the house to herself most of the time. So, she went upstairs to unpack. She had her tears in for so long that she didn't even realize that she was crying over the loss of Duncan. She sat on her bed and cried until her tears had run dry. ' I shouldn't waste my time crying over a moot point,' thought Courtney. She got up and made her way downstairs to the kitchen. There she found a note from her parents.

_Dear Courteny,_

_We're sorry we aren't there to welcome you home, but we've been called away to New York City. We will be there for the rest of the summer so we decided to leave you some money incase you decide to take a vacation with some friends. So whatever you decide to do, we love you and will see you in a month._

_Sincerely, Your Parents_

Courtney did a quick scan of the kitchen, and eventually found the wad of cash that was laying on the counter top. She fanned through it to find that her parents had left her enough money to buy a yacht (that's a lot of money). She smiled but it faded when she realized that her parents had said she could go with her friends. Because of her uptight attitude, Courtney had never made any friends at school. The only friends she had were the one's she made on TDI, and she would never see them again. Before she could go into another pity feast, she heard a car pull up outside. She went to the front door to peak out, and her heart about stopped beating.

Outside on the sidewalk was Duncan, who sighed and walked up to the house to her left. He pulled out a key and went inside. Courtney gasped. 'Has he really been my neighbor all this time?' She tried to recall ever seeing him, but she drew up blank. Well at least she would have someone to hang with for the next month. But her hopes dwindled, she hadn't even said good-bye to him after the show. And she was still uncertain about him, one false move and he could very well end her perfect life. Her parents would never approve anyway, so she dropped the subject in her thoughts.

**Duncan's POV At his house**

I trudged up to my house and opened the door. No one was home, typical (his parents are cops who live for their work, he's normally all alone at the house). My thoughts kept drifting back to Courtney. I had known that I shouldn't have been angry with her for leaving without a good-bye. She hadn't seemed to be really in to me anyways. I made my way to my room, where I just dumped my stuff onto the floor. 'Why couldn't she like me as much as I like her,' thought Duncan.

I walked into the kitchen where a small note had been left.

_Dear Duncan,_

_We've been called away for work, and won't be back for a month. Try your hardest to stay out of trouble._

_Your Parents_

I wasn't alarmed by the curtness of the note, my parents hadn't really liked me anyways, since I was always getting into trouble. But getting into trouble was fun, so I decided to play an old classic prank on the neighbors, Ding Dong Ditch.

I crept silently across my yard, and made my way to the neighbor's front door. I had already decided on hiding behind the bushes in the side of the yard. So, I quickly pressed the door bell, and ran like hell to my hiding spot. But nothing could prepare me for who opened the door. It was princess. I had never thought I would see her again. No matter how hard I thought about it, I couldn't recall her living next to us for the past 2 years. But I didn't care, now the rest of the summer wouldn't be so dull, because now I could work on winning over Courtney's heart.

I was sure I was completely hidden, so when she called out to me by name, I was surprised. I slowly rose from my hiding place, and made my way to the front door to confront her. "Courtney, I didn't think I would see you again."

Courtney just stood there and I thought maybe she was going to say something. Instead, she burst into tears and ran back into her house. But she hadn't closed the door, so I decided to make the first move of the longest month of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter two, and by the way, I don't know why everything is getting underlined, but I'm not doing it on purpose.**

**3****rd**** person POV Courtney's house**

Courtney ran to her room and locked the door. She continued to cry for several minutes, trying to get a grip on her emotions. Outside her door, Duncan stood listening to her pain-filled sobs. He couldn't figure out what he did to upset her other than making his presence known. But what was really bugging him was how Courtney knew it was him outside her house. He could have swore he was completely hidden, but maybe he was mistaken. Or maybe she had seen him arrive home, she did after all beat him home. He wasn't sure what he should do next. On one hand, he thought maybe he could calm her sobs, on the other he was afraid that just being near her would make her sobbing worse. So instead of making a big mistake, he headed downstairs to wait for her in the kitchen.

At first he thought it was weird that her parents had left her a note too, but hey anything can happen. After he had read the letter, he began to formulate a brilliant plan to win her heart back. Back in her room, Courtney decided that she needed to confront Duncan. She just couldn't hide in her room for a month. So with her new resolve, she marched downstairs, but didn't get far. Duncan came up from behind her and pushed on the pressure point on her neck, which caused her to slip into unconsciousness. Okay, so maybe it wasn't the best plan, but at least he had one. He carried Courtney on his back out to his car (his parents had bought him one so he could leave the house and not bother them). He set her in the passenger seat, and buckled her in. Next, he went back to the house and grabbed the money her parents had left her, and her ran to her room to pack all of her clothes.

Once he had everything from Courtney's house, he went to his own house to pack his clothes and a few other necessities. Then he put everything in the trunk of the car, and he got into the driver's seat. He put the key into the ignition without bothering to buckle up first, and he sped off to get to the highway. Duncan knew she was going to flip out on him when she woke up, but he hoped that this cross-country trip would make her happy. Since they lived in North Dakota, he decided to make their first stop Mount Rushmore. He wasn't sure if she had ever been there before, but he decided it would be a good place to start this kidnapping trip off with.

**3****rd**** person POV In the car**

Courtney awoke to the sound of passing cars and honking horns. At first she thought she was still at home in her room, but soon found out otherwise. She couldn't remember getting in a car with someone, and her vision was still blurry from her uncalled for sleep. She tried to get her vision to clear, but got nowhere fast. Duncan saw that Courtney was awake, so he figured he should tell her what was going on. "Hey, princess. Did you sleep well?" Courtney's head turned to the sound of his voice. She still couldn't see clearly, but she would know that voice anywhere. But there was still one question that she needed an answer to, why was she in a car with Duncan? And where exactly were they?

"Duncan, why the hell am I in this car with you," demanded Courtney. She waited for his answer, but got no reply. He was too busy trying to figure out how to phrase the situation without her going medieval on his ass.

He really couldn't come up with a good response, so he just went for the plain truth. "Well, I kinda knocked you out, and put you in the car. I took the money from your house that your parents left you, and I pack all of mine and your clothes. Then I got in the car, and here we are on our way to Mount Rushmore." Yeah, she was going to kill him.

"What do you mean you knocked me out. You kidnapped me!" screamed Courtney. "And why the hell are we going to Mount Rushmore?" Courtney was fuming and Duncan only had one shot to calm the situation down.

"Well, I read the note your parents left you, and it sounded like you had no one to spend the last month of summer with. My parents left me at home for the month, and I thought it would be fun to spend some time with my princess." Oh shit, he said his princess, now he was in for it. This wasn't going as he had planned, but his plan had been a very stupid one.

"For the last time, I'm not your princess, and I never will be." Courtney was screaming as loud as she could. "Now I want you to turn this car around and take me home before I decide to render you incapable of having children." And with that statement, she eyed his groin, which he covered with one of his hands. By now they had crossed the border into South Dakota, and it was after dusk. Instead of heeding to her request, Duncan pulled into a hotel parking lot. Courtney screamed at him. "Take me home, now!" She could feel the angry tears pricking at her eyes.

Duncan ignored her and made his way to the trunk where he pulled out their stuff. "Mellow your yellow, babe. Just sleep on it, then if you still don't want to have some fun, I'll take you home so you can spend the next month with your friends." Courtney huffed at him, but eventually followed him into the hotel. There, Duncan paid for one room that had two beds in it. She tried to get him to rent two rooms, but he refused. The desk clerk handed him the key, and they made their way to their room.


End file.
